forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torm
| power = Greater deity Formerly: Intermediate deity Formerly: Exarch | minions = Bahamut (god) Ilmater (god) | dominion = Celestia Formerly: House of the Triad | alignment = Lawful good | sphere = Law | portfolio = Duty Loyalty Obedience | worshipers = Good fighters and warriors, guardians, heroes, knights, loyal courtiers, paladins | cleric alignments = | domains = Civilization, Justice, Protection Formerly: Good, Healing, Law, Protection, Strength |holy days = Divine Death, True Resurrection | favored weapon = Duty's Bond (greatsword) | channel divinity = Torm's justice }} Torm (pronounced TORM ), or The Loyal Fury, was the god of law and a lawful good greater deity whose portfolio consisted of duty, loyalty, and righteousness. His symbol was a gauntlet, much like the symbol of the slain Helm, though specifically Torm's symbol was a right-hand gauntlet held upright with palm forward. Worshipers Torm's worshipers consisted of those who favored the cause of both Good and Law. Righteousness, honesty, loyalty and truth were their primary pursuits. In the Post-Spellplague world, which was more dangerous and darker than ever, they shone as beacons of hope and courage. Orders Order of the Golden Lion High Cleric Barriltar Bhandraddon served as Torm's pontiff and ruled from the magnificent Temple of Torm's Coming in Tantras. From this place, the pontiff extended Torm's reach and worship by sponsoring continent-wide knightly orders, including the prestigious Order of the Golden Lion. Members of the Order of the Golden Lion, known as Tormtar, guarded temples of deities whose worshipers the Tormish had persecuted during the Time of Troubles. This act of aiding other goodly faiths was called the Penance of Duty. Along with the Penance of Duty, the Tormtar must also fulfilled the Debt of Dereliction (the act of expending every resource possible to eliminate cults of Cyric and Bane), and the Debt of Destruction (the act of locating and recording areas of dead/wild magic and repairing the Weave). As the Order was created during the renaissance of Torm's church, it enjoyed a notable diversity in regard to the skills (classes) and races of its Tormtar. Eye of Justice This order based in Westgate was considered heretical by many Tormites. The Order worshiped a form of Torm they referred to as the "Threefold God" which they believed to be a combination of Torm and the dead gods Tyr and Helm. Members of this sect had no pity or fear and often used tactics some would consider questionable. The Order attracted outcasts from other orders as well as people seeking redemption for evil acts.Eytan Bernstein. "Channel Divinity: Champions of Torm" Dragon #381. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, November 2009. Girded Healers Members of this order worshiped both Torm and Ilmater. The primary purpose of this order was to heal those touched by war or the spellplague. Relationships Torm had a friendship with Helm prior to the latter's death in 1384 DR, though the two deities' priesthoods were cold to one another. Torm had many enemies amongst the foul deities, but the return of his arch nemesis Bane forced Torm to concentrate his efforts again. It's well known that he and the Red Knight were fond of one another, but whether the two are friends or lovers was something the duo keep to themselves. The Triad Torm was one of the three deities of similar interests known as the Triad, along with Ilmater and Tyr. It was often said by common-folk that Torm was the weakest of the three in his subservient role, but the role he played was of true importance: he acted as the nexus that holds the three together. Torm tempered Tyr's zeal for justice with his gifts of mercy and humility. The Triad broke up with the death of Tyr, but before Tyr died he gave his godhood and power to Torm during or after the Spellplague, and Torm was elevated to a greater deity soon after. Torm was also a comrade of the dragon god Bahamut, and both gods had battled side by side against evil gods and devils in many occasions. History Prior to the Time of Troubles Torm was a minor demipower. Torm gained considerable attention and praise during the Godswar when his faithful helped keep one of the missing Tablets of Fate safe, and his own avatar battled and completely destroyed the avatar of Bane outside Tantras, (on Eleasias 13), seemingly killing the god who has already been weakened by Mystra and her servant Elminster. Torm died in the conflict too, but because of his loyalty to his portfolio was resurrected by the overdeity Ao at the end of the Time of Troubles, with his power greatly increased. In 1385 DR just after the Spellplague, Tyr abdicated his godhood and granted Torm all his deific power. Tyr counsels all of his followers to offer their allegiance to Torm. Torm then became a greater god and master of Celestia following the death of Tyr in a demonic invasion. Destruction of Bane's avatar During the time of troubles, Torm defeated the avatar of Bane. He knew he did not have enough power to do this, so he chose to absorb the souls of his worshipers in Tantras, knowing that they would be instantly killed. The transferring of souls was done voluntarily and took thousands of lives, but Torm chose to spare children aged 14 and below. These individuals became known as the Martyr's Progeny. Dogma Salvation may be found through service. Every failure of duty diminishes Torm and every success adds to his luster. Strive to maintain law and order. Obey your masters with alert judgment and anticipation. Stand ever alert against corruption. Strike quickly and forcefully against rot in the hearts of mortals. Bring painful, quick death to traitors. Question unjust laws by suggesting improvement or alternatives, not additional laws. Your fourfold duties are to faith, family, masters, and all good beings of Faerûn. References Notes * Category:Deities from the House of the Triad Category:Civilization domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Justice domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Exarchs Category:Lesser deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Greater deities Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lawful good deities Category:The Triad Category:Formerly mortal deities Category:Paladins